Deep Sea King
|location = J-City |level = Demon |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Regeneration Acid Spit |occupation = King of the Seafolk |affiliation = Seafolk |webcomic = Chapter 24 |manga = Chapter 23 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Rikiya Koyama |english = Keith Silverstein }} The Deep Sea King (深海王, Shinkaiō) was the ruler of the Seafolk. He was killed by Saitama. He is the main antagonist of the Sea Monster Arc. Appearance Deep Sea King Anime Profile.png|Anime artwork Deep Sea King Manga Colors.jpg|Deep Sea King colored (Manga) Copm 024-002 014.jpg|Deep Sea King's true form (front) Copm 024-002 027-028.jpg|Deep Sea King's true form (back) In his dry form, the Deep Sea King was the most humanoid of all the Seafolk. He was a large muscular being with dark green skin covering his arms, legs, and back and had light skin on his chest and abdomen. He had sharp eyes, large fangs, and fins protruding from either side of his head. In place of eyebrows were small pink ovals. His attire consisted of a red speedo, an ornate crown, and a large fur-trimmed cape fastened in front with a fish-head-shaped clasp. He had heart nipples. The Deep Sea King's hydrated form was much larger and imposing. He developed a dorsal fin running the length of his back and new fins on his forearms and shoulders, and the fins on the side of his face grew larger. His skin turned aquamarine, and his face lost its humanoid appearance and became larger and more monstrous. Personality The Deep Sea King was a sadistic individual who enjoyed starting fights and inflicting pain upon others. He was determined to take the earth's surface for himself to rule. He regarded people as little more than food and had no qualms about treating them as such. He was also very arrogant and prideful, considering himself to be better than everyone and stating that he stood at the very top of the pyramid that consists of living organisms on the planet. Plot Hero Association Saga Sea Monster Arc After Stinger defeats his underlings in J-City, the Deep Sea King emerges from the sea and downs the hero with one punch. He then goes after the A-Class hero Lightning Max. Lightning Max attacks the Deep Sea King, but his attack has no effect. The Deep Sea King then punches him, sending him flying into a building across the street. The Deep Sea King gives chase and shows up just as Lightning Max recovers himself and kicks the monster in the face, which has no effect. The Deep Sea King punches him out of the building onto the street below. Before he can hit the ground, the S-Class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner catches him. Sonic appears with the hero, the two of them having escaped from Smelly Lid Prison. Puri-Puri Prisoner challenges the Deep Sea King to a fight and powers himself up to "half power", which causes his sweater to rip, infuriating him. The Deep Sea King lands a hard blow on the hero's face, but Puri-Puri Prisoner strikes back in turn and follows the attack with an uppercut that sends Deep Sea King flying. The monster heals himself. Puri-Puri Prisoner is left damaged and off-balance from the short skirmish and decides to go full power by "transforming", which causes his muscles to expand and his clothes to rip off. Puri-Puri Prisoner attacks the Deep Sea King with a combination attack, but the monster defends himself from the blows. He retaliates with his own combination attack, which ends with a kick that sends Puri-Puri Prisoner crashing through a building. Sonic then challenges the Deep Sea King to a fight, who then rushes forward and attempts to punch Sonic who easily dodges the punch. The Deep Sea King then attempts to attack Sonic several more times, with Sonic dodging the attacks and eventually landing a kick on the Deep Sea King's face. The Deep Sea King sends his moray after Sonic from his mouth, but Sonic snaps the monster's jaw shut, causing him to bite off the appendage. The Deep Sea King then attempts to use a chain punch on Sonic, who easily dodges and jumps at the Deep Sea King, attacks him and lands on the roof of a nearby building, but when he looks back, the Deep Sea King is laughing. The Deep Sea King the launches himself at Sonic and crashes into the roof of the building, with Sonic barely being able to dodge in time. After dodging away from Deep Sea King's attack, Sonic jumps off to a different building, but before he has a chance to do anything, Deep Sea King shows up. Deep Sea King then reveals that after he'd left the sea his body had shrivelled up, but thanks to the rain, he is able to return to his true form. Sonic then attempts to run away, but Deep Sea King follows him and eventually catches him, and crushes him, or so it would seem. However, when Deep Sea King opens his hand only Sonic's clothes remain. Sonic then appears on a nearby roof naked, vowing that the next time the two would meet would be their last, after which he leaves. Deep Sea King then decides to head out again. Sensing a large number of life forms in the distance, the Deep Sea King heads out and finds J-City's evacuation center. The Deep Sea King then smashes his way through the wall of the structure with ease, but before he can do anything C-Class hero All Back-Man steps forward to attempt to negotiate with the Deep Sea King. The Deep Sea King is amused by the hero's attempts, stating that the only thing he really wants is to hear some really nice death screams. At this point, All Back-Man loses it, wets himself and is about to completely break down when the heroes Jet Nice Guy, Bunbunman, and Sneck step forward to help buy some time for higher-ranked heroes to arrive. Jet Nice Guy charges forward to attack but Deep Sea King quickly dispatches him. Sneck then orders the remaining heroes to attack on count of three but before Sneck can finish the count Deep Sea King attacks, quickly defeating Bunbunman and All Back-Man with the first strike and Sneck, having dodged the first attack, is taken out by the second. Boasting and laughing over the fallen heroes, Deep Sea King is then met by an enraged Genos, who delivers a devastating blow to the Deep Sea King's face, launching him out of the shelter and through several buildings. Furious, the Deep Sea King returns and catches Genos off guard with a destructive punch to the head whilst also holding onto Genos's arm, ripping it from his body. Genos, worried that he might not win, orders all of the remaining civilians to evacuate the shelter, but Deep Sea King exclaims that all humans are his prey and that none will escape. Deep Sea King is then met with a powerful kick from Genos but he is prepared for the attack and he simultaneously retaliates with a punch. The Deep Sea King and Genos then trade blows for some time until a little girl who was evacuating yells back to Genos, urging him to hang in there. Upon hearing this, an annoyed Deep Sea King spits acid at the child, stating that brats should keep quiet and melt away. Left with no other choice, Genos throws his body into the path of the acid spit, saving the little girl but damaging his body greatly. Taking advantage of this, the Deep Sea King grabs Genos by the head and throws him into a nearby wall and then quickly follows-up with a devastating punch that sends Genos through the wall and out onto the street. Standing over a heavily damaged Genos, the Deep Sea King admonishes him for his selflessness, but goes on to praise him for managing to injure the Deep Sea King, despite the fact that the injury had already healed. Before the Deep Sea King could finish off Genos, he is attacked from behind by Mumen Rider. Though the attack had no effect, the Deep Sea King turns to meet this new challenger. Mumen Rider charges forward with a punch, but the Deep Sea King easily blocks it and then grabs Rider and proceeds to flail him around like a rag-doll. The Deep Sea King then tosses Rider away and, thinking the C-Class hero was defeated, turns back to Genos to deliver the final blow. However, before the Deep Sea King can do so, Mumen Rider is back on his feet, and, despite heavy injuries and knowing full well he can't do anything, attacks once more, only to be swatted away by an extremely annoyed Deep Sea King. Fed up, at last, the Deep Sea King delivers one final blow to Mumen Rider, knocking him right into the arms of the newly arrived Saitama. Enraged by a comment from the confident Saitama, Deep Sea King delivers a blow to the back of Saitama's head, but it appears that the attack does little more than annoy the bald hero. The Deep Sea King comments on Saitama's impressive durability considering that all the other heroes before him fell so easily, but Sea King is infuriated when Saitama states that Deep Sea King's blow was just so damn weak. The Deep Sea King goes on to boast about his title as king of the sea, but is further annoyed when Saitama tries to rush his monologue. Deep Sea King unleashes a powerful blow, but is cut short by Saitama's own attack which blows a hole through the seafolk's body and creates a massive shock-wave that stops the rain. The Deep Sea King then falls to the ground, defeated at last. Appearances in other Media Omakes Disaster Level He makes a cameo appearance when talking about disaster levels. Audio Books Genos, Training Dr. Kuseno develops the Virtual Genocide System (VGS), a piece of headgear that reads brainwaves and simulates battles between the wearer and monster data stored in the VGS. Genos uses these simulated battles to gauge his abilities and gain experience. Genos simulates a fight with the Deep Sea King in his hydrated form and defeats the monster with Machine Gun Blow and Incineration Cannon. Legacy Even after the Deep Sea King's passing, Puri-Puri Prisoner and Lightning Max's defeat at his hands still serves as motivation for them to become stronger. Losing to him is also what made All Back-Man quit the Hero Association. The last of the seafolk Lord Great White proclaimed himself the new Sea King and attempted to avenge his comrades, before being stopped by Saitama. After his and the Subterranean King's deaths the Ancient King attempts to take the surface for himself before being killed by Tatsumaki. At the Super Fight Tournament, Max reminiscences back to how the Deep Sea King was stronger than him, which motivated him to become stronger as well. Following on from Deep Sea King's advice, Puri-Puri Prisoner develops the Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush technique, which aims each punch with the intent to kill. Abilities and Powers The Deep Sea King was an immensely powerful being, able to fight on par with and defeat a few S-Class Heroes and Villains, albeit low-ranked ones. He also appeared to be able to sense people's presence in every direction, even if distant. Puri-Puri Prisoner, the lowest-ranked S-Class Hero, was no match for the Sea King. According to the VGS (Virtual Genocide System), Deep Sea King in the rain would be defeated in two attacks by Genos with the cyborg's G4 upgrades. Additionally, after his training, Puri-Puri Prisoner could eliminate a monster as strong as Deep Sea King with a single string of punches with killing intent behind them, while Superalloy Darkshine can defeat a monster as strong as Deep Sea King with just a light touch. Zombieman, however, would've had trouble in defeating a monster like him. The Deep Sea King is on the same level as the Subterranean King and the Sky King. Physical Abilities Water Empowerment: When his body is hydrated enough, his form changes to that of his natural state. In this form, he is much larger and more monstrous. However, certain attacks (like those delivered by Genos) or long periods of dryness cause him to exit this form. *'Augmented Strength:' In this form he boasts greater strength, being able to smash through buildings with more ease than before. *'Augmented Speed:' In this form his speed increases greatly, as he is able to keep up with Sonic with ease for a considerable amount of time, forcing him to retreat. Immense Strength: The Deep Sea King boasts an extreme amount of strength seen as how he was able to dispatch two A-Class heroes with minimum effort. In his weakened state he is able to greatly damage and send Puri-Puri Prisoner, an S-Class hero, flying towards a building a great distance away. He was even able to tear apart Genos's cybernetic body. However, in his dry form, he was unable to land any decisive blows on Genos, despite the hero only having one arm, until he used his acid spit. Body Moray (体内ウツボ, Tainai Utsubo): He can release a long eel-like creature from his mouth that he can use to bite and tear into opponents with. According to the Deep Sea King, the creature will not go away once it latches onto his enemies. Its full capabilities are unknown, and its maximum length is also unknown. Immense Durability: The Deep Sea King has incredible physical might, being able to easily withstand the attacks of several heroes ranging from C-Class to S-Class with little damage, despite them occurring one after another with little rest in between. In his dry state, he is able to tank the powerful strikes of the S-Class Hero, Puri-Puri Prisoner, head on without taking much visible damage, alongside the attacks of Sonic (an S-Class Villain) and the S-Class hero, Genos. Even after having his Moray cut off, he showed no visible signs of pain. Immense Speed and Reflexes: The Deep Sea King boasts an exceptional amount of raw speed, seen when he was able to appear behind Lightning Max instantaneously, catching the A-Class hero off guard and struck Stinger (another A-Class Hero) before the latter could react. However, he was shown to be outmatched against Sonic in terms of speed and couldn't land a proper hit on the ninja until he entered his true form. Along with this, his dry form was shown to be about on par, if not slightly below, the level of Genos. Regeneration: While shown to be highly resistant to attacks, the Deep Sea King is capable of recovering from his injuries at an extreme rate, as seen when an injury he received from Genos, an S-Class hero, healed while they were still fighting. However, this ability does have limits, as a powerful blow can kill him before he has the chance to regenerate. Acid Spit (溶解液, Yōkai-eki): The Deep Sea King could shoot acidic spit from his mouth. It was able to melt Genos's metallic body almost completely. The spit is a lysis solution that also breaks down the membrane of cells. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: The Deep Sea King was an extremely skilled combatant capable of defeating two S-Class Heroes, and seemed to have lots of combat experience, as seen when he lectured Puri-Puri Prisoner on how to fight properly, by putting much more effort into attacking an opponent with more intent to kill. He also seemed to have a preference for combo attacks, attacking his opponents mostly with a barrage of punches. *'Barrage' (連打, Renda): Deep Sea King unleashes multiple underhand punches into his opponent. Each punch is powerful enough to leave marks in Puri-Puri Prisoner's body. It was used against Puri-Puri Prisoner. Major Battles Audio Books Quotes *(To Puri-Puri Prisoner) "Combination attacks are for finishing off your opponent. You must invest each one with murderous intent. Like THIS..." Trivia *The Deep Sea King is the third of many "kings" mentioned in the series, the others being the Subterranean King, the Beast King, the Ancient King, the Sky King, the King of the Underworld, the "second Sea King", and the Monster King. *ONE stated that Zombieman would have a difficult time defeating the Deep Sea King. *ONE stated that Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, with weapons, would have defeated the dehydrated Deep Sea King. *Murata stated that the Deep Sea King and Boros are his favorite monsters due to the impact they have had on the series. References Navigation fr:Roi des profondeurs Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Seafolk Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kings